Uncommitted
by berlindia
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kacau dengan psikologinya. Aku bingung, dia bilang ada yang salah pada diriku. Dia bilang aku tidak siap untuk hubungan yang lebih serius. Tapi sayangku, itu merupakan sebagian dari sejarahku. Dan menurutnya membuat hati seseorang hancur pun bagian dariku. Seperti sistem yang tidak bisa dihilangkan/HunLay SeXing SeLay/T/GS/Sehun x Yixing


Mungkin ini semacam ungkapan kefrustasian saya hahahaha

Terimakasih untuk bang Junsu.. makasih bang lagunya cukup bikin nambah frustasi

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

.

Judul : Uncommitted

Cast : Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing (GS)

Song : Xiah Junsu - Uncommitted

.

.

.

"Pagi.." ucapan selembut itu tentu saja sukses membuat Sehun terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dan rasanya begitu sangat menyenangkan saat menemukan gadis yang selama ini menemaninya tampak menatapnya dengan lembut. Sehun balas dengan senyuman kecil saat gadis itu berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menarik kedua tangannya dan membuatnya bangun dalam posisi duduk. Setidaknya beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. "Hei, sayang, hari libur bukan berarti bermalas-malasan kan?" tanyanya sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambut panjang hitam legamnya dibalik telinya. _Ah, ini dia gadisnya yang anggun_.

Kini malah Sehun yang menahan lengan gadis itu dan sedikit menariknya agar ia bisa menjangkaunya. Ayolah, Sehun hanya ingin memeluk Yixing sebentar. Yap, gadis itu bernama Yixing, lengkapnya Zhang Yixing. Gadis yang sukses membuat jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat hanya karena aroma tubuhnya. Saat Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut datar Yixing yang dalam posisi berdiri. Saat itu juga Yixing mengelus pelan surai Sehun.

"Kau semakin cantik saja." Ucap Sehun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya yang hanya membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Seingat Sehun. Yixing pernah bilang, jika gadisnya itu menyukai bibirnya. Entah itu karena bentuk bibirnya atau karena kelihaiannya dalam sebuah ciuman. Tangan Sehun yang awalnya merengkuh pinggang Yixing kini merambat ke atas. Melewati punggung Yixing dan berhenti di tengkuk Yixing. Mungkin gadis itu mengerti dengan maksud Sehun, jadi Yixing merundukkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut pangutan bibir Sehun di bibirnya.

Baru kali ini Sehun merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Mereka biasa melakukan ini. Tapi entahlah.. saat Yixing membalas lumatannya dan saat Yixing meremas suarinya pelan karena hisapan dalam yang ia ciptakan dibibir bawahnya. Sehun merasa ingin menangis, ia begitu sangat merindukan Yixingnya. Ia merasa Yixing..

"Sehun! Sehun!" tepukan seseorang dipipinya membuat Sehun membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Sontak ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ruangan yang ia tempati. Ini kamarnya dengan wanita yang tidur disampingnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya wanita yang kini seolah ingin menggapai wajahnya.

"Tsk!" decak Sehun sambil menepis tangan wanita itu dengan kasar. Ia kaget, karena mendapatkan dirinya sendiri menangis. Oh ayolah. Ini konyol. "Bisakah kalian pergi dari apartementku?" tanya Sehun pada kedua wanita yang entah kenapa bisa tidur disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Tsk, dia tidak tahu siapa kedua wanita ini. Tapi yang ia tahu, kepalanya pusing dan yah, ia bisa mencium aroma memuakan. Mungkin kemarin malam ia meniduri dua wanita sekaligus.

Cukup dengan tatapan tajam, kedua wanita itu dengan serempak turun dari ranjangnya. Sehun terlalu malas untuk mengamati kedua wanita yang sudah mengenakan pakaiannya dan pergi begitu saja. Yah, yang ia inginkan hanya Yixing. Gadisnya yang selama ini selalu berdiri disampingnya.

…

_It was all a dream. Reality was far from the safe picture_

_**(Ini semua hanya mimpi. Realita jauh dari gambar yang tepat)**_

_She painted for me. She told me I was the one and I believed_

_**(Dia terlukis untukku. Dia bilang padaku, aku satu-satunya dan aku mempercayainya)**_

_Until the dream dissipated so suddenly_

_**(Hingga mimpi itu hilang begitu saja)**_

…

Rasanya Sehun ingin berada di alam mimpinya saja selamanya. Ia bisa menemukan Yixingnya yang dulu, gadisnya yang dulu yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Menatapnya dengan lembut dan bertutur kata dengan halus. Tidak seperti ini. Yixing yang terus menatapnya dengan kesal. Yixing yang selalu berteriak marah padanya. Yixing yang..

Sehun kini lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela café yang ia tempati. Membiarkan Yixing mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. Membiarkan semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin bercampur penasaran.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kita itu seperti apa?" tanya Yixing dengan nada frustasi dan lelah. Yah, kini Yixing tampak sebegitu sangat lelah menghadapinya. "Kita akhiri saja hubungan—"

"Tidak." Ucap Sehun dengan tegas sambil menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Aku tida mau." Ucap Sehun yang lagi-lagi menangkap helaan nafas lelah Yixing.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Tsk, Sehun paling tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis terutama Yixing. "Kau seolah mempermainkanku, Hun."

Sudah berulang kali ia ingin bertanya pada Yixing. Kenapa gadisnya selalu berpikir macam itu. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadisnya ini. Ia hanya mencintai Yixing tidak ada yang lain. Apa ada yang salah dengan caranya mencintai gadis dihadapannya ini? Kenapa Yixing selalu menganggap semua yang Sehun lakukan itu salah.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Xing." Ucap Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu tapi aku tidak bodoh Hun," ujar Yixing sambil mengusap surainya dengan pelan. Sehun bisa melihat raut frustasi Yixing sekarang. Rambut hitam yang selalu ia sukai kini tampak begitu sangat berantakan. "Please, jangan bersikap pura-pura bodoh Hun." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung. _Apa yang salah?_

…

_I don't know why she was so compelled to leave_

_**(Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu sangat ingin pergi)**_

_Something was messin' with her psychology_

_**(Ada sesuatu yang kacau dengan psikologinya)**_

_I'm confused, she's sayin' something's wrong with me_

_**(Aku bingung, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang salah pada diriku)**_

_But how can I fix something I cannot see_

_**(Tapi bagaimana aku bisa memperbaiki sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lihat)**_

…

Berjam-jam Yixing meminta untuk putus dan bejam-jam pula Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan bersikukuh untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada. Meski Sehun sendiri tidak tahu disebelah mana yang salah.

"Apa kau menemukan namja yang lebih baik dariku?" tanya Sehun yang membuat gadis yang biasanya menunjukkan lesung pipinya kini berdecak dengan kesal. "Siapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Yixing dengan kesal. Sehun bingung kenapa Yixing kini tampak terlihat marah. "Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu."

"Mereka hanya teman-temanku," jawab Sehun dengan tidak kalah frustasinya. Yixing tahu Sehun memiliki banyak teman. Cara berteman Sehun memang aneh dan kadang membuat Yixing frustasi. "Kita hanya bermain, kau tahu itu kan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing malah memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan cemas.

"Apa kau hanya bermain-main juga denganku?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan sangsinya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun dengan tegas. "Aku tidak mungkin memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku pada teman-temanku, jika aku hanya bermain-main denganmu," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Yixing yang kini memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun bingung, kenapa Yixing kini terlihat tampak tersiksa hanya untuk menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Lagi setiap Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu, Yixing akan tersentak kaget dan menatapnya dengan gelisah.

"Tapi Hun—" ucap Yixing sambil mengantungkan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. Ia bisa melihat Yixing tengah menahan air matanya. Dan gagal. "—aku tidak bisa terima jika kau menganggap sex sebagai salah satu permainanmu bersama teman-teman gadismu." Ucap Yixing dengan berurai air mata. Dan yeah, Sehun selalu menganggap Yixing terlalu bepikir kolot. Itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang tidak lebih.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa untuk membangun hubungan serius." Ucap Yixing dengan lelah, sangat lelah sambil mengurut kedua pelipisnya dengan penat. Pertanyaan Sehun tadi seperti sebuah peluru yang tengah melubangi otaknya. Cara pandang Sehun salah dan itu yang membuat hubungan ini terasa amat sangat salah untuk Yixing.

…

_She said, you're not ready_

_**(Dia bilang, kau tidak siap)**_

_Baby, you're not ready for the real thing_

_**(Sayang, kau tidak siap untuk satu hal yang nyata)**_

…

Sehun tida mau ditegur oleh pemilik café jadi pada akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk memaksa Yixing masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Membawanya ke dalam apartemen namja pucat itu. Dan sepertinya Sehun lupa, yah, ia belum membersihkan kekacauan semalam bersama dua wanita yang tidak Sehun kenal.

"Kemarin malam kau bersama siapa?" tanya Yixing yang hanya diam mematung diambang pintu kamar Sehun. Yixing bisa melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk botol beer. Cukup dari keadaan kamar Sehun yang kacau, Yixing tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan semalam.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka," ucap Sehun dengan jujur. Tapi seingat Sehun, memang ia sendiri yang mengajak kedua wanita itu untuk bermain semalaman dengannya. Sehun dengan santai membuang beberapa kondom yang sudah ia pakai ke dalam tempat sampah dengan tenang. Tidak terlalu menghiraukan wajah pias Yixing. "Aku hanya bermain-main dengan mereka." Lagi kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku berteman baik dengan Luhan." Ujar Yixing tiba-tiba sambil menatap kamar Sehun dengan perasaan gamang. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan sex bersama Luhan?" tanya Yixing yang sukses membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Kami hanya bermain-main sama sepertimu yang juga bermain-main dengan wanita lain."

"Tidak boleh," ucap Sehun dengan tegas. "Luhan, pria itu jelas-jelas menyukaimu." Ucap Sehun sambil mencekram kedua lengan atas gadisnya dengan kasar. Oke, sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu apa Luhan menyukai Yixing atau tidak tapi ia tidak mau jika Luhan menyentuh Yixing.

"Yifan? Zitao? Jongdae?"

"Tidak!" geram Sehun sambil menggebrak pintu kamarnya dengan marah. "Kau ingin membuatku gila?!"

"Dan kau sudah membuatku gila." Ringis Yixing dengan pelan sambil menatap Sehun. "Kau sudah melakukan hal itu padaku, dan kau masih belum mengerti juga?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun termenung. Ini hal yang berbeda ia hanya bermain. Ini hanya..

"Kau tidak mengerti.." ucap Sehun pelan.

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti," ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Kenapa kau bisa menganggap hubungan macam ini tidak membuatku sakit?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan terbelalak kaget. "Bagaiman kau bisa begitu santainya mencium, memeluk dan—" kini Yixing tampak mengigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan nafas tersenggal. Oh, Yixing tidak kuat untuk mengatakannya. "—kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku pikir, kau mengerti, orang seperti apa aku ini," ucap Sehun dengan rahang mengeras. "Kau hanya datang dan pergi sama seperti gadis yang lain."

"Hun, saat kau boleh melakukan sex macam ini dengan yang lain, kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"Tapi ini bagian dari kehidupanku."

"Kenapa kau begitu egois?!" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk dada Sehun dengan kesal. Habis sudah kesabaran Yixing. "Kenapa kau.. Arght!" teriak Yixing dengan gusar. "Cukup! Aku tidak bisa Hun!" erang Yixing dengan tatapan memelas. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?!"

"…" Dan Sehun sepertinya baru menyadari alasan Yixing bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa." Gumam Yixing dengan pelan. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mempermainkanku sekejam ini."

…

_She said she could never trust a player like me_

_**(Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa percaya pada 'player' sepertiku)**_

_But baby that was part of my history_

_**(tapi sayang itu adalah sebagian dari sejarahku)**_

_She's telling me breaking hearts is a part of me_

_**(Dia bilang padaku, menghancurkan hati adalah bagian dari diriku)**_

_It's like it's in my system and it would never leave_

_**(Ini seperti sebuah sistem dan hal ini tidak akan pernah hilang)**_

…

Yah, ia tidak mau Yixing bersedih. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun setuju untuk mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Yixing. Sejauh ini yang Sehun tahu Yixing tidak berpacaran dengan siapa pun. Banyak orang bilang jika Yixing masih mencintainya. Tapi, kenapa gadis itu tidak juga memintanya untuk kembali. Pada akhirnya dua gadis setelah Yixing menghampirinya untuk menggantikan Yixing. Tentu Sehun terima tapi keduanya sama saja.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras Kyungsoo berikan pada pipi kiri Sehun. Gadis mungil itu menemukan Sehun tengah bersenggama dengan Baekhyun di apartemennya. Yah, kedua gadis yang mengganti Yixing itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan kini kedua gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkan kami seperti ini?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan geram sambil mengenakan pakaiannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tidak terlalu mendengar amukan Baekhyun, teriakan Kyungsoo dan isak tangis keduanya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan frustasi. Tapi kedua gadis itu masih memakinya, yah, keduanya belum puas untuk memakinya dengan kesal. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo melempar kue tar bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun My Sehun' tepat di samping kakinya. Mengotori karpet tebalnya.

Semakin mereka berteriak, semakin mereka mengacaukan isi apartemennya. Sehun rasa kepalanya semakin sakit. Seolah keduanya tengah mengebor otak di kepalanya. Dan yah, rasanya kepalanya akan pecah saat ini juga. Namun yang ada diotaknya hanya bayangan Yixing yang muncul. Gadis yang dulu ia perlakukan sama pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.. Yixing yang datang. Membangunkannya dengan cara yang kelewat aneh. Melompat ke atas ranjangnya dan menindihnya sambil tertawa keras. Yixing dulu hanya membawa cermin padanya dan menunjukkan hasil karya gadis itu di permukaan wajah Sehun. Yixing membuat tulisan 'selamat ulang tahun' di dahi Sehun. Membuat gambar kue tar dengan lilin di pipi kanannya dan menggambar beberapa kado di pipi kirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!" seru Yixing dengan tertawa renyahnya sambil mengecup pipi kiri Sehun. Meski Sehun tahu, ya ia sudah bangun saat suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ia tahu Yixing berbuat sesuatu pada wajahnya dengan spidol merah. Ia tahu tapi ia membiarkan Yixing. "Kau suka kadoku?" tanya Yixing yang hanya membuat Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meniup lilinku?" tanya Sehun sambil meniup pipi kanannya sendiri dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat. "Dia tidak mau padam." Ucap Sehun sambil menujuk pipi kanannya yang bergambar kue tar dengan satu lilin yang menyala.

"Biar aku yang tiup!" ucap Yixing dengan bersemangat. Dan yah, Yixing mengecup pipinya dengan pelan. "Anggap saja lilinya sudah mati," Lagi ucapan Yixing sukses membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "_Oke, say cheese_!" seru Yixing tiba-tiba sambil mengambil camera polaroid dihadapan keduanya. Belum sempat Sehun mencerna. Yixing sudah bergaya disampingnya dengan cahaya blitz yang menyilaukan.

"Dasar.." keluh Sehun saat Yixing tampak mengibaskan fotonya dengan bersemangat. Dan gadis itu tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak, sebegitu puasnya saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terpampang di foto yang baru ia ambil. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sehun pura-pura marah namun dengan bibir berkedut.

"Wajahmu.. hahahahaha," tawa Yixing sambil menekan perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kekasihku yang tampan kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Yixing sambil menamgkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kalau aku berubah jelek, apa kau masih mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sehun sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Tidak!" jawab Yixing yang membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Tapi reaksi Sehun itu yang membuat Yixing kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wuah! Wait! Wait!" seru Yixing dengan kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Jangan marah aku hanya bercan—hmpt!" seru Yixing kaget, saat Sehun kini menerjang bibirnya dengan bibir tipis dan dingin Sehun.

"Terimakasih kadonya."

Tapi itu tahun lalu. Tidak untuk tahun sekarang. Sehun rasanya sangat merindukan gadis Changsa itu. Sangat merindukannya. Dan ia baru sadar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemennya yang sangat berantakan dan kacau balau.

…

_Uncommitted, I'll never admit it_

_**(Tidak memiliki komitmen, aku tidak pernah mengakuinya)**_

_And then I'll never get it but somehow she could be right_

_**(Dan kemudian aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya, tapi entah kenapa dia benar)**_

…

Setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tujuan yang ada di otaknya hanyalah apartemen Yixing. Seperti GPS, otaknya hanya merekam jalan menuju apartemen Yixing. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Yixing sekarang. Ia ingin meminta maaf, ia ingin kekasihnya kembali ke disampingnya. Ia tidak membutuhkan wanita lain selain Yixing. Oh! Anggap saja ia sudah gila hampir ketahap paling parah untuk mendapatkan Yixing kembali. Tapi..

"Sehun?" gumam seorang namja dihadapannya.

"Siapa Yeol?" tanya suara yang sudah Sehun rindukan. Tapi ia hanya bisa mematung saat menemukan gadis yang ia rindukan kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Biar aku yang.."

"Tidak." Tegas Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya pada kakak perempuannya sendiri. Chanyeol adalah adik kandung Yixing sekaligus mantan pacar Kyungsoo yang minggu lalu ia rebut. Pantas jika Chanyeol tampak begitu sangat murka jika bertatap muka dengannya.

Sehun tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang didebatkan oleh kedua kakak beradik dihadapannya. Tapi rasanya kebutuhannya sudah terpenuhi hanya dengan melihat Yixing, hanya dengan mendengar suara Yixing. Yah, ia bersyukur Yixing baik-baik saja. Atau memang Yixing tampak jauh lebih baik saat ia tidak bersama Yixing. Tanpa sadar Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan resah. Ah ya.. dia benar-benar brengsek. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

_BRAK!_

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kencang sukses membuat Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Tapi ia lebih kaget dengan seseorang yang kini tengah menutup pintu apartemennya. Dan saat orang itu membalikkan badannya, Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Hanya diam mematung. Meski kini mata Sehun memerah, entahlah ia hanya merasa matanya begitu sangat perih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengigit bibir atasnya dengan keras. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku—" ucap Sehun dengan lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan. Bahkan Yixing masih sempat menanyakan keadaannya. Dan kini Sehun tampak tidak berani menatap Yixing dan hanya bisa menunduk dengan resah.

"Hun.." gumam Yixing dengan terkejut. "Ada apa?" tanya Yixing dengan bingung saat menemukan namja dihadapannya menangis. Baru kali ini Yixing menemukan seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun menangis.

"Maafkan aku~" lirih Sehun berulang-ulang. Dan Yixing kini hanya bisa mengusap bahu Sehun dengan pelan. "Maafkan aku.." lagi entah kenapa suara tangisan Sehun seperti rengekan anak kecil. "Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu." Dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Yixing menghentikan elusannya dibahu Sehun.

Bukan hanya karena ucapan Sehun tapi juga karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu apartemen Yixing. Bukan Chanyeol tapi seorang namja berkulit tan yang hanya mengenakan jeans hitam. Sontak Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Tidak lucu jika orang lain melihat Sehun menangis padahal ia biasa dipandang sebagai namja yang dingin.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan singkat dengan suara yang terlampau halus itu membuat Yixing menghampiri namja tan itu. Sehun tahu siapa namja tan yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu. Sebenarnya saat ia menemukan bercak kemerahan di suduh leher Yixing. Sehun tahu, ia tidak bisa memiliki Yixing lagi. Dan itu yang membuatnya mendadak frustasi. "Sehun?" gumam namja itu dengan bingung.

"Hai, Zitao!" sapa Sehun dengan nada gamang. Dari semua namja yang ia ketahui dekat dengan Yixing. Sehun tidak menyangka Zitao yang akan mendapatkan Yixing. Sepertinya Zitao benar-benar mengembalikan gadis itu kesedia kala. Lihat saja penampilan dan tatapan lembut Yixing. Dan tanpa sadar Sehun tertawa kecil saat menemukan Zitao melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Yixing dan dengan lebut mengelus lengan atas Yixing dari belakang.

"Se..Sehun.." gumam Yixing dengan tatapan khawatir. Cukup, Sehun tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu oleh orang lain terutama oleh Yixing.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian sepagi ini." Ucap Sehun dengan pelan sambil membalikkan badannya. "Bodoh~" keluh Sehun pelan sambil mengusap surainya dengan pelan. "Benar-benar bodoh," olok Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin Yixing mau menerimanya lagi. Orang baik akan mendapatkan pasangan yang baik itu gadis yang baik maka wajar jika Zitao yang mendapatkannya. Meski namja itu memiliki tatapan tajam, aslinya namja itu sangat baik. Tidak seperti dirinya..

…

_How could this be, she's telling me,_

_**(Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, dia bilang padaku)**_

_I will never let her be my everything (OK)_

_**(Aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya menjadi 'my everything')**_

_She said I'm a player and I'll never change_

_**(Dia bilang aku 'player' dan aku tidak akan pernah berubah)**_

_I feel that I'm ready to leave again_

_**(Aku rasa, aku siap untuk pergi lagi)**_

…

END. OVER.

.

.

.

Semoga kalian lumayan menikmati fanfic saya yang rada emh.. frustasi..

Flat? Gak berasa? Hah~ tau ah gelap hahahahaha


End file.
